The primary objective of this multicenter, open-label, Phase II study is to estimate the objective tumor response rate of a 28 day oral regimen of 5-FU plus 776C85 in patients with previously untreated metastatic colorectal cancer. Secondary objectives are to estimate the duration of response, duration of progression-free survival, and overall survival. Another objective is to evaluate the safety of the regimen. (FUMA 2006)